


Wolf Pride

by Houdinimag



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, M/M, OC, raised by wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houdinimag/pseuds/Houdinimag
Summary: Story of Revas who always lived among the wolves, was raised by them and loved. He WAS a wolf, at least thats what he believed. Until one day he encounters one of the Tall Beasts...------------------------------------------The story will include partially Kirkwall adventures and mostly Inquisition times further on.





	1. Chapter 1

_ WOLF PRIDE - Part 1 _

_ "The Meeting" _

Revas moved quickly through the forest alongside his wild family. They were on a hunt again but this time with an additional member of their small hunter's pack. Mother wolf, who was the biggest of them all, huffed happily to her pup's ear, now an adult having part in their hunt for the first time.

Revas was panting with joy together with the pack. His brothers were already part of it but it took longer for him to prove that he was capable of both defending himself as well as fighting and chasing the prey. Today was a time for some ram meat, since the youngest pups were mewling for it hungrily. Revas was ready to take up any challenge that came his way. 

He still remembered the days when Mother wolf snuggled next to his skinny and weak body. It was the most warm and fluffiest thing he ever experienced. As a young pup, he had no fur which became a huge problem much later and caused a great gathering of elder wolves of the pack to discuss it. Mother wolf was the fiercest canine that day and protected her poor cub from the elder's accusations. Then, one of the scouts had found a most extraordinary thing: an abandoned cave smelling of Tall-feet with strange wooden things within which were hidden other, even weirder objects. One of those objects had saved Revas’s life. A bunch of wolf skins in different size, many of them. The smell indicated human interference but that could be easily changed by tumbling in forest dirt and gathering wolf scent. In less than two days, Revas was welcomed back, sniffed at by cubs and barked by brothers and sisters. He had his own fur! The only downside of it was a tail that didn't wag but otherwise, he finally felt like he truly belonged.

The not-wolf walked on hind legs among his pack, sniffing the air and searching with his eyes the hunting grounds. Although he knew he'd never be a creature identical to his family, there were many advantages of his different form. He could climb higher, swim in deep waters and use his strange paws to do complicated tasks and tricks. He could also see almost as well as his brothers and sisters.

 Suddenly, far away in a green valley with a huge oak tree he spotted two lonely rams trotting happily, unaware of their presence. He growled quietly and the rest of wolves responded eagerly. They smelled it too.

The Mother wolf howled in the opposite direction and the others joined quickly. It was an old trick, intended to fool the prey that the hunter was farther than they thought.

The rams stopped nibbling the grass and looked up to see what's going on. Too late. The first part of the pack shot forward fast as the eagles and managed to sink their teeth in the prey's throat. The second ram tried to run away but was quickly followed by Revas, who slashed the creature with two long claws. Another gift from the Tall-feet cave found long ago.

The hunt was over much faster than Revas would like it to be, but the family was happy none the less and so was he. The enthusiastic tail-wagging had followed the sound of joyous barks and his mother's proud huff. A few of the Elders gave him an approving look. The best day of his life. 

He crouched by the second ram and satisfied his hunger with brothers, munching on the fresh juicy meat. They didn't mind that he had to use his new claws to cut off some parts, though he knew that some of the Elders still watched him curiously from time to time. Brown-Black huffed near his pointy ear, playfully nipping at his part of the meal. He answered with an irritated growl to mind his own business.

The biggest wolves bit off some large chunks of meat and carried them back to family lair. The youngest of the pack decided to stay and explore a bit before going home. It was a long, but happy day.

Silver-white, his sister tug his unmoving tail and soon enough other youngsters joined the game of “bite and chase". Revas barked and huffed with enthusiasm as he run around yipping loudly.

Just as they were about to return, the not-wolf stood on his hind legs and sniffed the air. There was something new hanging aloft, something that he didn't noticed before while hunting the prey. A strong set of emotions of a frightened animal, but were was it coming from? They killed all the rams and some stray rabbits that came along already. Brown-black tilted his head in question.

"Something is here", he growled and pointed at the sky. His brother followed, as did his sisters. Revas was right, something was hiding... in the great oak!

The wolves growled threateningly to the great tree and surrounded it carefully watching for any sign of an enemy. Suddenly, there was a loud crack and a tree branch fell down together with a creature which was no doubt sitting on it at the moment. The wolves barked and growled angrily but Revas was quicker and pinned the animal by its throat to the ground with one hand.

 "P-please... mercy! Don't hurt me! Maker, save me!", it whined and whimpered, terrified.

Black-brown and the rest didn't move from their positions, still growling. Revas ordered them to stop. This was not a prey, nor an enemy... this was... very weird... 

He could smell the emotions even clearer now, the scent of fear, the soft thudding of beating heart and blood pumping through the veins. This... prey, or whatever it was belonged to him. He spotted it first!

Revas growled at his brother to back away and leave him with his new prize. It whimpered weakly, covering its face with front legs... was it legs? Or tentacles? He didn't know and will investigate the thing later.

When his siblings finally left, though not without huffing grumpily, Revas turned his attention to the strange creature which whined and trembled like a newborn puppy. It was as long as him, four limbs covered in hard fur-less skin except for the head. It must have been a head, since it had eyes, a nose and a pair of pointy ears. Just like Revas's.

The not-wolf started sniffing vigorously everywhere, despite IT's quiet protests and more incomprehensible noises. It smelled of human, but not entirely. A different kind of human then. This scent was new to him and it peaked his curiosity even further. When he grabbed the creature's legs to sniff between them, it wriggled suddenly and squeaked, desperately trying to run from his paws.

"No! Maker please, no!", it screamed. It was loud, screechy and the sound was impossibly annoying so Revas slapped it's face. Hard. It immediately stopped the screeching and turned to quiet sobs.

Revas honestly didn't know what to do with it. He couldn't eat it nor could he give it to his family. They would probably get sick from eating this meat. Leaving it here was also not an option. It made noises similar to some of the cubs when they were hungry for milk so maybe that was it. A newborn left for nature's mercy by his cruel mother.

The not-wolf stopped sniffing and tried very hard to remember what his mother did when he was scared and hungry. He nudged the creature with his nose and whined a little but that didn't help much. Perhaps it wasn't hungry?

Revas sat next to it and observed, without disturbing it further and that certainly had an effect because the Thing ceased its whimpering and moved its long paws from its face. A wet, red eyed from sobbing face. Delicate and smooth like undisturbed water in a pond. Pale like snow in winter. Pointy, small fur-less ears.

"Y-you're not... gonna eat me?", it said meekly. Revas didn't understand a word and only looked at it with curiosity. He turned his head to the left and huffed.

The creature slowly moved on its elbows and then sat by the great Oak, never losing the eye contact with him. It breathed evenly and seemed to calm a little.

"Um... do you understand me?", it said again. Revas watched It until suddenly, a brilliant idea came to his mind. He stood up and ran between the trees and bushes and was gone for a long while. A few minutes later he came back carrying a dead rabbit in its jaws and proudly dropped it for the creature to eat. Or play. Or suck its blood like milk. He wasn't sure, it was the females job to care for the pups after all.

The Thing didn't move however and instead gave him a weird look which Evistar couldn't read nor understand. It didn't touch the meat either and now, that was just plain rude. He hunted it for the poor cub, why wouldn't It eat it?

He picked up the pray and whining a little, tried to stick it to the silly pup's mouth.

"Ah, no! Thanks, but... um... really! No, stop it please!", it spoke, waving paws around and gently pushing the not-wolf away. Revas huffed irritated.

"You were brought up by the wolves, right?", it said, "or is that a Dalish thing?"

Again with the stupid mumbling. What was it saying anyway? It sounded like questions but the sounds didn't move with the body or with emotions and it was extremely difficult to understand what it meant.

"Its very nice of you... you know... not to eat me, but... um... I have to go now. My family is probably worrying a lot." , he talked some more and then attempted to stand up on its hind legs, which ended up in a lot of tumbling and hissing. Revas huffed and whined. He noticed that the creature had difficulty using its left leg and as he came closer to inspect it, despite the Thing's protests, and touched it gently it caused the Thing to jump and moan in pain. The ankle was sprained or broken.

"Uh... great. Fantastic really.", he groaned, "just fuckin’ brilliant..."

Up until this moment Revas only used its hind legs in order to run faster or jump or climb when combined with front paws. Now however, he stood up and made himself as tall as a human. He never did that in front of family because it often scared the cubs and caused a general distrust among the elders and he didn't want that.

The creature looked at him curiously, but not scared. Maybe a little wary and suspicious. Anyone would be, if they saw the two-legged tall beasts.

Revas stepped forward then, a little clumsily and gathered the not-so-human cub from the ground into his arms. It squeaked in surprise but held on to him tightly. It snuggled into the crook of his neck and stayed there, breathing hard. Its heartbeat quickened and there was a weird heat on Its face. 

The not-wolf stood for a few second, remembering how not to lose balance on two legs and then moved forward. The cub, even if it wasn't entirely human, certainly belonged to the world of the tall fur-less beasts. It should be brought back to them as quickly as possible. Fortunately, he knew exactly how to find their territory.

They walked like this in a slow pace, jumping from rocks and climbing small cliffs for a few hours. The strange cub mumbled something ineligible again and started wriggling in his grasp so he tightened the grip and shook Them lightly, giving It a clear message to cease Its silly antics. Soon enough, Revas reached an area where the human scent was becoming increasingly stronger. It filled his nostrils with a stiff, musty odour which was absolutely disgusting. They both heard noises coming from far away buildings and fields.

The not-wolf had to be very careful now, as the humans liked to hunt his kind very often. They never killed any of his clan but he saw them once, fighting with each other with rock sticks and bending nature to their will. Dangerous Beings, he called them. But the cub was all right... for an almost-human.

Revas walked quickly near the opening of a huge box-building and seeing that there were no humans around, he put the cub on the ground and left it there. As he was about to sprint away towards the woods, he felt something clinging to his arm.

"W-wait! Please... I-I know you don't understand, but I wanted... um, to thank you.... here, have this...", and then it fumbled with Its hands under its long red fur and removed something, which strongly resembled an oval rope but very thin, with a single blue gem attached to it. 

The not-wolf sniffed it suspiciously and to be honest, he had no idea what to do with it. What was it?

The creature showed its teeth and then broke the rope and tried to tie it around his neck. Revas growled in warning but that didn't stop the little cub. They stared at each other, never breaking the contact while the gem-rope was being gently put on Revas. It fit perfectly. The Thing bared Its teeth even more and He felt waves of giddy happiness flowing from them. Perhaps that's how humans showed they're happy, by baring their teeth. So he bore his in response and then something weird happened. It put Its arms around him and squeezed lightly for a few moment.

"Thank you, wolf. I'll never forget you.", it said and let go, also braking eye contact as if expecting to be scolded any moment. Revas huffed and whined. He touched the blue gem pensively and it somehow filled his heart with warmth and... what was that? He felt happy but also like... longing after something. It made no sense, so he licked the cubs cheek and then quickly darted away as fast as his legs could take him. It was time to go home, back to his mother who probably worried and brothers and sister which awaited his return. The gem-rope hanged upon his neck like a beautiful rain-drop, gleaming in the sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revas's new friend.

WOLF PRIDE 2

\----------------------------------------------------------

The next time Wolf met the strange human cub was in the beginning of winter when all trees were already naked and a certain chill hang in the air of their forest.

Due to a huge difference between him and the normal wolves, he had to hunt more often in order to gain necessary fat and fur from other animals. Brown-Black sniffed with disgust when he first came back to the cave, wearing rabbit fur on paws. In return, Revas peed on his bed and then ran quickly before he got bitten in response.

In the large cave full of small tunnels and alcoves where they all slept and stayed, at least for the last three winters, Revas had chosen a small space near the wolf-mother as his territory. It smelled of his piss and other fluids, just as it should. He also left there any strange and new objects found in the woods on his lonely hunting sessions, where he liked to explore caves and climb tall trees while the Elders didn't see.

One day, when Revas hunted for more meat and fur to cover his pale skin he stopped suddenly in his tracks.

A strange, yet familiar scent filled his nostrils. The not-Tall-foot cub!

Indeed, as he sneaked quietly around the huge Oak a tall creature stood on its hind legs and seemed to be looking around. This time however, it had produced some fur near its neck and legs. Perhaps humans grow fur only in winter and then lose it in summer? How bizarre!

The Thing spotted him then and for a few short second Revas felt fear emanating from it but Their emotions quickly changed to relief and happiness.

“It’s you!”,  it squeaked “I knew I would find you!”

_Recognition. Joy._ Those he could smell easily as he crawled closer. _Boy._ That was also a tangible scent which he hadn’t notice before.

The Thing kneeled on the ground and just like that last time, it showed its teeth in happiness. Revas responded the same which in return made the boy grin even wider.

“I have something for you, you know.” ,It said “I had to sneak into my uncles kitchens to get some but no one saw me. You'll love it!”

He pulled out of a small bag a round-shaped, brown object with a white topping which immediately upon closer inspection turned out to smell of sweetness and fruits. Revas started sniffing eagerly, his mind screaming _"mmm, yummy tasty food!"._ The boy laughed at his enthusiasm but moved the object out of reach.

“Maybe I could teach you how to talk? You _can_ talk, can’t you?”, It said.

Revas whined miserably. The Thing was toying with him! Not fair! He wanted the sweet-thing so badly! He leaped forward but the boy was quicker and jumped back, holding the sweet-fruit-ball out of his reach, and laughed while doing so.

“Say Please! P-l-e-a-s-e!”, he said. Revas however, had other things in mind.

_Joy. Play-time_. - He sniffed from the boy. Those things he understood, sensations which smelled familiar and left a pleasant touch. He tried leaping again and the boy moved out of the way, constantly waving the treat in his scrawny hand. Soon enough it turned into a game of run and tag where Revas had to chase the boy to reach the delicious food. The Thing squeaked and laughed as they ran around the oak tree but not even his long legs could help when the not-wolf was on the hunt. It toppled down into the snow when Revas jumped high and pushed his legs against the tree trunk to land right on his back. Then he snatched the sweet-ball from his small hands.

“Hey! Leave something for me!”- It whined.

Revas munched on the heavenly treat ignoring the human cub's squeals. The treat was very sticky, he soon discovered, and he licked his hands clean to get rid of the feeling.

He saw, or rather felt a sudden feeling of disappointment and irritation. When his gaze fell upon the cub, he saw his face wrinkle and lips tremble slightly. He was about to chomp down on the last piece of the treat when the lips parted slightly, the Thing gasped and he saw Their brows furrow in the most bizarre expression, he ever saw. _Sadness. Betrayal._  Do Tall-beast wrinkle when they’re sad? He’ll have to remember that.

Nevertheless, Revas wasn’t a bad wolf, he knew how to share with his family. That cub wasn’t one of them… but perhaps, he could make an exception. This time only.

He passed the last piece of treat to the Tall-cub and saw his face change again. _Happiness._ _Gratefulness._ The Tall-beasts were so weird. They didn’t speak with emotions or through scent but rather through their faces and hands. Revas felt like he was getting to know the cub a little better with each moment spent together.

Morning passed by and the evening came closer as the two friends played in the snow some more, their friendship growing stronger with each hour and each laughter shared together.

The not-wolf learned how to recognize some of the human feelings and their ways of communication. Teeth baring, hugging and hand shaking were a start. In return he taught the boy a few tricks on how to sneak like a proper wolf. A cub should learn such things as early as possible and since Its parents were human, the little one needed a competent teacher. Well, anyone would be more competent than a pair of stupid humans on their stupid wobbly knees.

As the day was slowly coming to an end, Revas felt the need to go back to the cave and his family. He thought of bringing the cub to their lair but quickly dismissed it as a very bad idea. The cub would not have a protection in form of a Great Wolf-mother and the Elders might even want to kill it thinking it's an easy prey. No, better to leave it be.

The boy sat by the Great Oak and closed its eyes for a moment. They lost plenty of energy running around and chasing rabbits among many things. Revas huffed happily and put his head on Their lap. Then, the cub did something that no one has ever done before.

He scratched his ear. Then his neck and slid his nails down the back a little. It felt like the most amazing thing in the world and all the thought suddenly vanished from his mind, leaving only mush and blissful pleasure.

Revas closed his eyes and felt the world become a better place.

“I wonder…”,  the cub whispered meanwhile “I wonder where your real parents are.”

Revas only huffed in response. He was in a completely different world right now and had no desire to understand the cub’s strange hums.

“If only we could communicate, you know?”, the cub continued “Maybe I could teach you a few words, I mean, It can’t be that difficult right?”.

All of a sudden, the scratching stopped and Revas let out a long pained whining. He grabbed the cub’s hand and put it back on his head.

“Haha, what are you, a dog?!”, he laughed but continued scratching nonetheless. He stopped only once to get more comfortable under the tree.

 They stayed like this until the sun begun to slowly set down and the Tall-cub stood up on his long legs. Revas was very unhappy. He whined and whimpered pitifully, but his new friend wouldn’t comply.

“I have to go”, he said. “My family is probably worrying about me, and if I stay too long they’ll start looking for me.”

Revas didn’t understand the cub’s mumbling but he felt Their emotions clear as day. _Home. Family._

He also stood up on his hind legs and suddenly realized that he was much taller than the Tall-cub. It was startling for both of them and the cub let out a surprised squeak.

“Oh, wow. You’re really tall for a wo- I mean an elf. You’re almost as tall as our Lord’s son!”, he said and then added grumpily “who is a stupid asshole anyway.”

Revas walked up to the cub and sniffed his hair and neck. He wanted the cub to stay but understood that they had a duty to both their families. The cub had to learn the human ways and he had to go back and prepare for another hunting session on the morrow. Suddenly an unfamiliar feeling crept up into his heart and it caused immense sadness. He whined a bit more while sniffing and hugging the Tall-cub.

“H-hey! Don’t worry, I’ll try to come back tomorrow. We’ll see each other…w-wait, stop doing that, haha!”, the cub wiggled and squirmed in his grasp. He didn’t want to let go. The idea of his new friend disappearing forever seemed too horrifying to even comprehend.

“Look…ugh, if only we could talk. Look there, right there! See?”, the cub pointed at the horizon. The sun was halfway down now.

“Sun down” He pointed down. “Me gone.” He pointed at himself and covered his eyes. “Sun up” He pointed upwards. “Me back” He uncovered his eyes and smiled, hoping that Revas would understand his gestures.

It was truly bizarre, watching as tiny thoughts accumulated inside the not-wolf’s head and the poor soul worked very hard to understand what the cub was trying to say. He watched again and again as the red-haired creature pointed, voiced and covered his eyes a few more times until, just as the boy was about to give up, something clicked.

_Sun gone-Boy gone. Sun back-Boy back_. Like Day and Night. Things tend to sleep in the dark so of course the boy would go and sleep with his family. Revas barked happily and licked the boys face in joy of understanding.

“Eeew, don’t do that!”, he laughed and tried to get away from his affections. ”You already ate a rabbit today and you ate it raw! Eeew!”

The boy hugged the not-wolf and his head reached just above Revas’s shoulder. He remembered the gesture and hugged back, sniffing and quietly huffing inside his ear.

They parted ways and Revas watched until dark, how the boy vanishes between the trees. For a short moment, something told him to follow and run with him but then the boy’s words stuck in his head emerged again.

_Sun gone-Boy gone. Sun back-Boy back._


End file.
